The proposed research investigates whether memory for events in narrative prose can be predicted by properties of the conceptual organization of the passages. Two dimensions of organization will be examined: Hierarchical structure and relational density. According to a hierarchical structure hypothesis, those events that are superordinate in a conceptual hierarchy will be recalled more often than those that are relatively subordinate. A relational density hypothesis predicts better recall for events that have higher relational density. Relational density refers to the amount or number of conceptual relationships that link an event to other events in a passage. The organization of the passages will be assessed by a question-probe technique, in which a number of questions (why, how, and where) are asked about each event in a passage. The distributions of answers that are generated from the questions provide criteria for scaling events along the organizational dimensions of relational density and hierarchical level. Analyses will compare event recall with the scale values for the events along these two dimensions. In addition, this research will examine the effects of serial position and input contiguity on memory for story events.